1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of administration of a medicating agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing art of dispensing medicating agents into the body is guided by the general formulas defining basic pharmacokinetic parameters such as absorption, distribution, and elimination from the body of the drug or agent. These parameters influence the maximum (peak) concentration and the area under the concentration-time-curve after a single oral dose.
Parameters such as the absorption rate constant which expresses the speed of absorption and the amount of fluid required to place the drug at a given concentration in the blood or plasma, are used to estimate the dose taking into account the elimination rate and clearance of the drug via renal, metabolic, and the biological half life of the medicating agents. These parameters are also used in calculating the dose given to the patient in conjunction with other outside factors such as the patient's clinical state, severity of the disorder, presence of a concurrent disease, and the use of other drugs.
The parametric definition of drug intake has been based on a statistical model which assumes the normal Gaussian distribution. This scenario is tailored to the patient's needs and the intake of medicating agents is an approximation that assumes an error limited only by the toxicity of the agent and its narrow margin of safety.
What is needed is an improvement in the art of medication dispensation for cases with a history of long term illness such as affective bipolar disorder, illnesses with symptoms including a spectrum of manic states, pain such as migraines, and in general neurological as well as psychiatric disorders.